


rival meet match

by misswriterly



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswriterly/pseuds/misswriterly
Summary: Betty Bash used to be her rival in the rink but Sarah hopes it won't be like that now they're watching a Roller Derby game together.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	rival meet match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).



The roar of the crowd was still intoxicating from the sidelines even though it had been a long time since she'd played and the line up had changed. Sarah didn't recognise most of the girls in the rink now and only the face of her old rival Betty Bash had been familiar in the crowd. Sarah knew Betty was probably just scoping out the competition instead of watching for enjoyment like Sarah did but it was nice to have company. She'd considered pretending not to see her when Betty had waved because they hadn't ever really gotten along. Most of the teams had been friendly but there had always been something about Betty that had put Sarah on edge. It had been a long time though and perhaps Betty had changed since Sarah had quit the derby.

There was another clash in the rink and the crowd pressed forward eagerly as Sarah was jostled by other people until she couldn't help being pressed against Betty. She was about to apologise when Betty put her arm around Sarah and pulled Sarah flush against her and away from the crowd.

"There's a spot over there where we'll be more comfortable," she said.

The crowd roared again and Sarah gratefully let Betty lead her away. She hadn't expected it but she was feeling overwhelmed by the noise and press of bodies when she wasn't able to race or throw an elbow back in retaliation. Betty's spot was was better though. It was an alcove at the back of the stands where there was a small ledge instead of seats. The ledge was uncomfortably hard concrete but it was high enough to put their heads above the rest of the audience and let them see straight to the action and it kept them away from the pushing.

"This is great thanks Betty," Sarah said.

Betty helped her jump up on the ledge and then squeezed in beside her. They were hemmed in on either side by columns that supported the roof and Sarah tried to scoot aside to give Betty more room but there was nowhere to go. Betty didn't seem to mind though. She was smiling more than Sarah ever remembered her doing so Sarah just relaxed and laughed when Betty laughed and let her lean across Sarah to point out one of the newer players who was about to come from behind and steal the show.

When Betty stopped pointing and let her hand drop to Sarah's knee Sarah didn't think anything of it. There was just no room. They were squeezed onto the ledge together and the crowd was full enough to press back against their legs from time to time so they couldn't even lean forward and rest their arms on their knees without bumping someone. Betty had nowhere else to go.

But Betty's hand didn't stay there on Sarah's knee. With a quick twist of her hand Betty had parted the slit in the side of Sarah's long wrap-around skirt before Sarah had realised what was happening and suddenly her fingers were tracing the edge of Sarah's panties while Sarah sat frozen in shock.

"Don't move or those people might turn around."

The thought of what the other people in the crowd would see if they did turn kept Sarah pinned in place for long enough that Betty's fingers had tugged aside her panties before Sarah could decide what to do. Betty was right and their ledge was higher than the other seats so if someone looked they'd see exactly what Betty was doing straight away. If she tried to struggle or close her legs she'd bump someone in the back of the head and they'd probably get angry and turn around.

Betty's fingers traced over every fold and part of her as that realisation sunk in. Sarah bit her lip as Betty's fingers circled her clit and stroked her expertly. She did it again and again until every nerve in Sarah's body thrilled with the sensation. The crowd roared again and it was far too loud for them to hear her cry out but Sarah didn't want to give Betty the satisfaction so she tried to hold it in even though it was hard.

"You love it don't you?" Betty said.

She slid her fingers down and slipped them inside Sarah before she could say that she didn't. Sarah wanted to protest and tell Betty she was wrong but her awareness had narrowed down to nothing except the feel of Betty's fingers heavy and full inside her. There had been no hesitation just three fingers pressed against her and pushing until they'd found their way inside of her but Betty didn't push them deep. It was more of a tease and only enough to make Sarah feel open and let her feel how she was beginning to get wet as Betty began to rhythmically press the heel of her hand against Sarah's clit.

Sarah bit her lip to try and muffle a moan. She tried not to be obvious about it but Betty noticed and put her other arm around Sarah's waist to pull her closer until Sarah could hear Betty's heavy breathing and know that Betty would hear every cry muffled behind Sarah's teeth. It would have looked like a caring embrace if anyone had looked. Sarah's skirt was long enough to cover her lower legs and if they didn't notice the movement underneath it maybe they wouldn't realise what they were seeing.

But maybe they would and it was that thought that kept her still and quiet as Betty began to thrust her fingers and rock the heel of her palm harder against her. The angle was awkward but that just made Sarah feel each clumsy thrust even more. Each press of her hand rubbed Sarah's clit harder and opened her up deeper until it seemed like Sarah was more full than she had ever been.

Then suddenly she was empty again as Betty withdrew only to rub her damp fingers over Sarah's folds and clit until Sarah's breath was coming fast. Sarah slapped a hand over her mouth in desperation and bit down on her fingers as she tried to stay still and not let herself rock down into the feeling or give into the urge to scramble away. She didn't even know which she wanted most anymore as Betty's fingers wound her higher and higher. Something was happening on the rink that seemed to have everyone excited but she couldn't see it even though she was staring right at it. All she knew was Betty's hand against her and her fingers slipping inside over and over again.

Sarah could feel her panties beginning to cling to Betty's hand and each thrust became smoother as Betty began to whisper filth in her ear. She was getting wetter with each thrust and insult and only Betty's arm around her was keeping her upright as she let herself spread her legs only just a little to ease the way. She didn't want to give in but she could feel herself trembling on the peak of her orgasm and maybe this would all be over if she could only let herself reach it.

Her thighs had started to tremble when Betty noticed what Sarah was doing and she could hear the cruel laughter in her voice

"I always knew you'd be a slut for it. Look at you letting me do this where the entire crowd could see you on display up here if only they cared to look."

That was all it took. Sarah bucked hard into the press of Betty's hand and clenched down on her fingers and came so hard she crumpled. It was only Betty who stopped her from knocking into someone in front of them or slipping off the ledge completely. Sarah was gasping as she came back to herself only to realise that Betty hadn't stopped fucking her. Her angle had changed to take advantage of Sarah slumping over and Betty was making no attempt to hide the movement under Sarah's skirt now. The fabric had rucked up to her knees putting her on view but Betty didn't seem to care.

"That was awesome. I want to see you do it again," she said as she pressed hard enough against Sarah's clit that she saw stars.

It was too much but Betty wasn't stopping and Sarah still couldn't move without drawing attention. She could only turn her head into Betty's shoulder to try and muffle her whimpers as Betty brought her back to the edge of orgasm so fast her head spun and continued to finger her until she tipped over the edge while the crowd roared again and again and again.


End file.
